Druhá šanca Harryho Pottera: Denník Harryho Potter
by Dobbik
Summary: Autor: etherian  Preklad: Dobby  Toto je prológ, alebo okrajový príbeh Druhej šance Harryho Pottera a Druhej šance: Take Two. Odohráva sa po katastrofálnom Trojčarodejníckom turnaji, s výnimkou, že Voldemortov návrat bol známy a odohral sa záverečný boj.


_**Druhá šanca Harryho Pottera**__**: Denník Harryho Pottera**_

_**Autor: etherian**_

_**Preklad: Dobby**_

_**Vyhlásenie: **__**Toto je svet J., ja sa s ním len hrám.**_

_**A/N: Toto je prológ, alebo okrajový príbeh Druhej šance Harryho Pottera a Druhej šance: **__**Take Two. Odohráva sa po katastrofálnom Trojčarodejníckom turnaji, s výnimkou, že Voldemortov návrat bol známy a odohral sa záverečný boj. Dve hlavné postavy, ktoré stratili svoje životy boli Sirius a Tonksová. Remus teraz chodí s krívaním.**_

Nižšie sú zápisky Harryho Pottera, Chlapca, ktorý žil. Boli objavené profesorom Severusom Snapeom v deň, keď Potter omladol na vek šiestich rokov.

Keď Snape čítal denník, začal si robiť vlastné poznámky. Prekvapilo ho, že veľká časť denníka je skutočne určená pre neho.

**Dva dni počas leta u Dursleyovcov:**

Harry Potter stál v jeho malej spálni na Privátnej ulici č. 4 a spolovice počúval ako sa jeho strýko a teta dohadujú vonku za jeho zatvorenými dverami.

„Som z toho unavená, Vernon! Počúvaš ma?"

_Ako by mohol človek nepočuť tak strašný,__ prenikavý hlas?_

„Nebudem tráviť moje milované leto rozmaznávaním..."

„Prosím, Pet, je to chlapcov krstný otec..." pokračoval Vernonov podráždený hlas.

Došlo k prudkému prasknutiu, to kostnatá ruka narazila do mäsitej tváre. Harry uvažoval, kedy teta Petúnia začala biť strýka Vernona. Tiež sa čudoval, prečo ju veľký, svalnatý muž nezasiahol späť. Veľmi ľahko by ju zadlávil ako plošticu.

Táto predstava Harryho s miernou hystériou rozosmiala. Náhle sa zastavil, keď sa jeho dvere s buchnutím otvorili a ruka jeho tety sa stretla s jeho zátylkom. Nezareagoval ináč, ako sa otočil a čelil svojej tete. Potom niečo zobrala, list takmer roztrhnutý na polovicu a hodila ho do neho.

„Byť milá! Ako sa tvoj riaditeľ opovažuje povedať mi, že potrebuješ nejaký čas na žiaľ? Hovorím, vďaka bohu za oslobodenie od toho strašného vraha! Aspoň viem, že sa mi už viac nemôžeš vyhrážať tým hlúpym krstným otcom, ty obluda!"

Harry sa len pozeral na svoju tetu skleneným pohľadom. Sirius Black bol mŕtvy a to bola takisto jeho chyba, ako keby to bol on, kto ho vytlačil pred prútik Bellatrix Lestrangeovej.

Petúniina ruka dopadla na jeho tvár a jej pestované nechty vyrezali krvavé škrabance do jeho mäsa. Harry sa len mierne trhol. Ak by mala v ruke jej železnú panvicu, veľmi by s ňou nebojoval, aj keby hol s ňou ubila na smrť.

„Môžeš dnes zabudnúť na večeru!" vyštekla. „Som príliš nahnevaná, aby som s tebou súcitila, takže môžeš pokojne spať. Budeš zajtra veľmi zaneprázdnený!" Petúnia buchla dvermi a čoskoro bola ďaleko a zišla dole po schodoch.

Strýko Vernon napriek tomu nezamkol jeho kufor a tak vytiahol niektoré z tých vecí, ktoré by mohol najviac potrebovať a zastrčil ich pod uvoľnenú podlahu. Potom zodvihol v koži viazaný zápisník, ktorý mu dala Hermiona predtým, než opustil Rokfort.

„_To je milé," povedal Harry mechanicky, keď sa díval s tmavými očami nadol na darček._

_Hermiona položila ruku na Harryho, tvár mala naplnenú obavami a znepokojením. Vzdychla. „Harry, nemôžem ti začať hovoriť, ako sa s tým všetkým vysporiadať, ja len... že je to len návrh, ale možno, keby si si mohol napísať svoje myšlienky?" Pokrčila bezradne plecami a potom ho objala, čo formálne opätoval._

Harry schmatol brko a fľaštičku atramentu (bol to zelený – slizolinsky zelený atrament, ak má niekto záujem) a išiel si sadnúť na svoju posteľ. Začal písať.

**03.07.1995**

Myslím, že prvý raz som si naozaj všimol, že Hermiona bola skutočná dievčina počas Vianočného plesu v priebehu Trojčarodejníckeho turnaja. Keď som ju videl na schodoch v jej svetlých bledomodrých šatách s vlasmi vyčesanými dohora, ale úhľadne upravenými, bol som rád, že Ron bol úplný hlupák. Myslím, že to bolo vtedy, keď som ja a Hermiona krátko tancovali, že som ju chcel najprv pobozkať.

Prial by som si teraz, keby som ju bol pobozkal.

(Kresba Hermiona, len hlava a ramená)

Ron bol (niekoľkokrát tu bolo preškrtané slovo) na mňa žiarlil. Ospravedlnil sa, ale nemám pocit, že je to od tej doby medzi nami v poriadku.

Myslel som, že vedel, že som nikdy nechcel byť v tom hlúpom turnaji! Idiotský hlupák, nikdy nepremýšľal a jednoducho len skočil dolu po krku. A Dumbledore... nemohol si niečo urobiť? Prisahám, že som sa pozrel na Snapea, keď sa Dumbledore, Fudge a Crouch dohadovali, čo sa stalo. Snape bol tým vystrašený, v tvári mal vražedný výraz. Nie pre mňa! Veríte mi, však? Myslím, že chcel použiť nejaké prekliatie, nejaké strašidelné prekliatie, ktorým zabil Bellu na cintoríne...

Čo to bolo za kúzlo? Nikdy som nevidel také kúzlo, ktoré vytvorilo kotúč. Iskrilo to, bolo červené, krásne... Cítil som niečo... bezpečnosť... dôveru? Neviem. Možno som sa mal opýtať na to Hermiony. Snape by ma jednoducho svojim prútikom zabil, keby som sa ho na to spýtal.

- Nespomínam si na kúzlo, ktorým som zabil tú... šialenú čarodejnicu. Spomínam si na červenú žiaru. Potter, bolo to tiež okolo vás. –

Snape ma zachránil.

- To som urobil, Potter. –

Znovu.

Zabil Bellu.

Koľkokrát ma zachránil?

Stratil som prehľad, Potter. –

**8. júl**

Strýko Vernon sa snažil, aby mi z cesty odstránil tetu Petúniu. Poslal na leto Dudleyho preč. Dud bol naozaj naštvaný odchodom, ale teta Petúnia je toto leto naozaj desivá. Nie som si istý, ale myslím si, že strýko Vernon dosiahol bod zlomu. Vie niečo iné? V dome nie je žiadne pivo.

Prestal strýko Vernon piť?

**8. júl ****– Noc**

Sirius ty hlúpy idiot?

Prečo si tam musel ísť a zomrieť?

Stále ho vidím letieť pod vplyvom Bellinho kúzla. Myslím, že počujem ako sa láme jeho chrbtica, ale nebol som tak blízko. Počul som jeho krik, keď ho tá suka trafila Cruciatusom.

Siriusov krik. Voldemortov smiech. Smiech Petra Pettigrewa. Mamičkine výkriky.

- Ty si pamätáš na smrť svojej matky, Potter? Je to spomienka, ktorú nestratíš a ja sa za to ospravedlňujem.-

Každú noc.

Znovu a znovu.

Ale viem, ako to zastaviť. Našiel som elixír a môžem ho uvariť. Je to zložité. Možno viac, ako bol Všehodžús. Viem, že to aj tak dokážem. Dokážem ho uvariť v noci. Niektoré zložky sú v mojej sade elixírov. Budem musieť preniknúť do prístenku...

Možno by som mohol poprosiť strýka Vernona, aby mi ich pohľadal v mojom kufri. Len aby dostal von nejaké knihy?

Strýko Vernon mi tajne počas dňa priniesol sendviče.

Teta Petúnia sa s ním veľmi dohadovala. Je dobré, že tu môj bratranec nie je. Bol by mi teraz zlomil niekoľko mojich rebier.

Kedy to zneužívanie začalo, Potter? Začalo to potom, čo ste mali šesť? Prečo v šiestich rokoch?-

Keby som mohol prestať snívať... (text bol rozmazaný od sĺz)...

Mami! Len by som si prial niekoho (viac škvŕn od sĺz)... kto by ma objal, staral sa o mňa...

Sirius.

**10****. júl**

Remus neodpovedal na moje listy. Viem, že je tiež smutný, ale úprimne, čo ja?

Lupin je sebecký.-

Nikto sa nestará.

Zdá sa, že... Ja.-

Mal by som napísať Dumbledorovi. Povedal, že ma odtiaľto zoberie. Nevie, čo sa tam deje, myslím v čarodejníckom svete. Niekedy, najmä keď som sa prebudil z mojej nočnej mory, naozaj si myslím, že to všetko bol len sen.

(Hrubý náčrt postavy, ktorou je jasne Snape s vytaseným prútikom a čaruje tajomné kúzlo, ktoré zachránilo Harryho. Je to veľmi dobrý náčrt)

Preskúmam to. Možno o tom Albus vie.-

Dostal som von sadu do elixírov. Strýko Vernon mi ju vybral z kufra. Teta Petúnia ho udrela rukoväťou z metly. Teraz je na pohotovosti. Teta Petúnia ma niekoľkokrát udrela s násadou na metly, ale náhle sa zastavila. Vyliezali jej oči z jamôk a ukázala na mňa za zapišťala. Videl som to slabé červené svetlo, pulzujúcu žiaru okolo mojich rúk.

Hneď som si všimol, že keď ma teta Petúnia udrela metlou, nezasiahla ma. Nie som zranený.

Musím sa na to opäť spýtať Hermiony. Núti ma to premýšľať o žiare okolo Snapea.

(Kresba Siriusa Blacka meniaceho sa do jeho animágovskej podoby veľkého čierneho psa. Menšie náčrtky Rona, Hermiony, profesorov Dumbledora, McGonagallovej a dokonca aj Snapa. Snape bol obklopený červenou aurou okolo svojej siluety. Slzami rozmazaná tvár kričiacej ženy so zelenými očami a krvavo červenými vlasmi.)

Prečo si ma nakreslil? Potter je to celkom dobré. Surové to áno, ale dobré.-

Lily. Nemali by ste mať také spomienky na svoju matku. Bola veľmi živá. Povedali ti niekdy Lupin alebo Black o Lily? Urobili to? Poviem ti o tom. Robím ďalší sľub. Robím ho na týchto stránkach plných sĺz...-

**15****. júla – Zabúdam zapisovať dátumy. Viac sa o to nestarám. Toto je posledný deň, ktorý zaznamenávam.**

Dnes prší. Tento elixír je veľmi zložitý. Aj napriek tomu treba niektoré prísady pred začatím skontrolovať.

Idem na všetko zabudnúť. Časť môjho ja chce, aby som to nerobil. Milujem Rona a Hermionu a veľmi to bolí, že som zabudol na časy, ktoré boli medzi nami dobré.

Ako môžem oddeliť všetky spomienky, ktoré bolia, ktoré ma strašia v mojich snoch, ktoré prichádzajú po tých dobrých? Prezrel som si mnoho kníh o pamäťovom kúzle, ale nepomohlo to.

Rád by som vedel , ako upraviť elixíry, tak ako to robí Snape.

(Začiatok bol zlomyseľne poškriabaný a je nečitateľný. Zápisník ma asi do polovice dieru.)

Som PREKLIATY sebecký trol!

Prečo? Vzhľadom k tomu, že ste sa sám omladil? Pretože chcete normálne detstvo?-

Nezáleží na to, čo kto hovorí. Viem, že je to moja vina. Mama a otec, Sirius, Cedric, Tonksová.

Všetci sú mŕtvi kvôli mne. Naozaj si želám, aby ma Voldemort zabil, keď som bol dieťa. Viem, že by ho mohol zabiť niekto iný. Ja som to nepotreboval. Bol tak hlúpy a jeho nasledovníci tiež. Každý, kto bol tak šikovný, ako... dobre, viem, že Snape je najchytrejší. Mohol toho bastarda zabiť. Viem, že si každý myslí, že Dumbledore je šikovný, ale ja si to nemyslím, on to už v sebe zabil. Pozrime sa, Snape vie, že zlí ľudia majú byť zabití. Môžete to vidieť v jeho tvári. Možno je to nejaký druh jeho rezignácie? Alebo možno je to preto, že zostal nažive tak dlho? Len si myslím, že Snape získal realistickejší pohľad na celú túto vojnu a Smrťožrútov a Voldyho a všetkých.

-Aspoň, že to vidíte, Potter. Som zlomený? Myslím, že som tam bol dlhú dobu.-

V noci som varil elixír. Nedáva mi to veľa času na spanie, pretože teta Petúnia mi dáva robiť naozaj veľa práce.

Strýko Vernon a teta Petúnia sa toto leto veľmi dohadujú. Nemôžem si nikdy zapamätať ich hádky. Strýko Vernon obyčajne len tete Petúnii ustúpi.

Prečo nemal chrbtovú kosť keď som bol mladší? Mohol urobiť viac pre zastavenie tety Petúnie pre takým množstvom bitia. Som rád, že urobil čo mohol, ale (myslím, že neskončil).

(Na tejto stránke sú popísané poznámky o prísadách, ktoré boli použité na elixír.)

Teta Petúnia takmer objavila moje varenie!

V priebehu dňa som všetko skladoval v skrini. Prišla do mojej izby a začala práve na mňa kričať, keď zakopla o uvoľnenú podlahu a narazila do dverí skrine. Musel som ju odtlačiť preč.

Bola naozaj šialená, kričala niečo o tom, ako je to všetko moja vina. Vedel som, že ma bude kopať a udrela ma, ale strýko Vernon ju zodvihol a zamkol ju v spálni. Potom sa vrátil a na chvíľu sa na mňa pozeral.

Povedal mi, že sa pokúsi udržať ma mimo nej. Potom povedal, že ma už nebude kŕmiť. Začal som kričať na môjho strýka a bol som si istý, že by ma v tom čase udrel, ale on len zavrel dvere.

Vždy som vedel, že je to všetko moja vina, ale prečo? Neviem, čo som v tom čase urobil. Bol som naozaj dobrý pri svojich prácach a ja som sa nesťažoval. Ani raz.

Nedostanem sa k jednu počas troch dní.

Sú krabie panciere niečím, čo môžete zjesť? Viete? Kvôli proteínom?

Telo kraja je lepší proteín, Potter.- _-Why?_

NESKÔR... Strýko Vernon mi priniesol sendvič a hranolky.

Skoro celú noc sa hádali a ja som stále len varil.

OVEĽA NESKÔR... prekliate sny!

(A drawing of Voldemort killing Harry's parents, Cedric, Sirius, and Tonks.) (Výkres Voldemorta, ktorý zabil Harryho rodičov, Cedrica, Siriusa, a Tonksovej.)

(Na ďalších stránkach boli rôzne kresby zobrazujúce strašné nočné mory. Medzi obrázkami sú buď poznámky k elixíru alebo špekulácie o tom, čo môže znamenať výjav z nočnej mory).

(Posledná kresba... opäť Snape. Tento Snape je pri písacom stole, sklonený nad pergamenom s brkom v ruke. Na osvetlenie rôznych prísad v pohároch boli použité rôzne farby pozadia)

-Potter, boli ste raz v mojom kabinete a ja som kričal na vás a vášho vtedajšieho spolužiaka Weasleyho. Prečo ste ma nakreslili takto?-

Počúval som tetu Petúniu a strýka Vernona, ako sa celé dopoludnie hádali. Moja teta veľmi vrešťala a kričala. Strýko Vernon sa ju snažil udržať v pokoji. Stále mi nosil sendviče. Moja teta ma teraz vôbec nechce vidieť. Povedala Vernonovi, aby zaklincoval moje dvere.

Myslím, že som mal záchvat paniky.

Je to naozaj ťažké dýchať s takým pocitom a cítim v krku zvieranie a moje srdce... išlo to naozaj rýchlo, bol som si istý, že nastane výbuch.

Teta Petúnia bola vonku za mojimi dverami – ona ma chce zabiť.

Chcem svoj prútik.

NESKÔR

Strýko Vernon ma zobral na prechádzku. Naozaj veľa nepovedal a zdalo sa, ako by aj chcel, ale nevedel, čo povedať. Keď sme sa vrátili do domu len povedal...

Ospravedlňujem sa, chlapče.

(Tears smudge a paragraph.) (Slzami rozmazaný odsek.)

Prečo?

Hermiona by ma zabila. Aj keď by s tým bola v poriadku.

Raz som mal sen.

Myslím, že to bolo počas môjho tretieho ročníka...

Sníval som o tom, že som normálny. Mama a otec boli na žive. Mal som väčší stret s Hermionou. Ona a ja budeme mať deti. Veľa. Naše deti by chceli stromy na lezenie, možno psa alebo mačku, pretože Hermiona má rada mačky.

Hermiona mi dnes písala. Neviem, čo jej napísať späť. Želám si, aby som mal dosť chrabromilskej odvahy, aby som jej povedal, ako som sa cítil, ale potom, ja viem, že jej to nemôžem povedať.

Nie som iba zlomený. Som zničený. Kúsky zo mňa spadli ďaleko odo mňa, nikdy ich nenájdem.

Potter, ja...- _-Why?_

Niekedy sa pozerám dookola svojej izby a cítim, ako sa trhám priamo uprostred miestnosti. Je to také divné. Som tak otupený a mám pocit, že spím, ale viem, že nie.

Kde je Hedviga?

Vaša sova je v bezpečí, Potter. – _-Why?_

Musím povedať zbohom. Nemôžem napísať Hermione a Ronovi, ale musia vedieť, že neexistuje iný spôsob ako ma zachrániť. Ak to neurobím stratia ma natrvalo. Varím elixír. Jedná sa o jeden z rýchlo pôsobiacich.

Nemyslím si, že by to Ron a Hermiona skutočne pochopili. Možno, že Hermiona áno. Ona je v tomto veľmi šikovná. Ron bude naozaj naštvaný. Len som (nedokončil myšlienku)

Ja neviem, prečo ste to urobil Potter. Alebo snáď áno. Ak ste nám chcel niečo povedať. Albusovi, a áno, dokonca aj mne. Mohli sme vás zachrániť, Potter. - _-Why?_

Išiel som sa pozrieť ako spíte, Potter. Na vaše omladené ja. Mal som zvláštny pocit, keď to spiace dieťa v posteli na ošetrovne ste neboli vy. Čo ste to urobil, Potter? Čo som spravil, že som sa stal vašim opatrovníkom? Nie, stal som sa vašim otcom. Desí ma to.

Dúfam v svoju múdrosť, pri písaní týchto poznámok do vášho denníka, pretože mám v úmysle, že si ich raz prečítate. Naozaj si želám, aby ste poznali moje myšlienky? Najmä preto, že je to len pár dní, čo som vás zachránil od Dursleyovcov. –

(Viac kresieb. Jedna bola z obdobia na Rokforte. Triedenie, stravovanie vo Veľkej sieni. Bol tam troll ohrozujúci Hermionu. A bazilisk umierajúci po zásahu mečom Richarda Chrabromila. Zábavný obrázok, ako sa Dumbledore snaží vytiahnuť meč z kameňa. Na ďalšej stránke je nákres Pottera, ako sám plače na skale, v ktorej je zabodnutý meč. Za ním stojí pochopiteľne Voldemort s rukou na Potterovom pleci.)

I have to say goodbye.

Varenie je takmer hotové.

(Kresba ako Potter sám varí elixír v jeho izbe.)

Snažil som sa písať listy pre Rona a Hermionu. Nevedel som, čo by som mohol povedať, ako sa im ospravedlniť. Milujem ich a to tak veľmi, že viem, že to bude oboch bolieť. Nechcem im ublížiť, ale nemôžem viac spať. Sú to už štyri noci čo som spal. Chystal som sa variť elixír, aby ma udržal bdelého, ale nepotrebujem to. Som tak strašne unavený, ale nemôžem spať.

Myslím, že môj strýko je vystrašený, ale naozaj má nejaké problémy s mojou tetou. Snažím sa to teraz ignorovať. Musím byť koncentrovaný na moje varenie. Snape by bol na mňa naštvaný, ak by som to spackal.

Snape.

Profesor Snape.

Čo to bolo za kúzlo, ktoré zasiahlo Bellatrix?

Minulú noc som nastavoval môj kotlík na varenie. Myslel som si, že som mal najprv halucinácie. Myslím, že som nespal, takže som to trochu očakával. Toto je to, čo som videl:

Last night as I set my cauldron to simmering, I thought I was hallucinating at first.(Drawing of a detailed hand, a bit too thin. Red ink surrounds the hand.) (Podrobná kresba rúk, trochu príliš tenkých. Ruku obklopuje červený atrament.)

Potter. Sme nejakým spôsobom spojení? Naozaj musím hovoriť s Albusom! -

Naozaj ma Snape nenávidí?

Nie, Potter, nie. Svojim spôsobom mi je vás ľúto, chlapec, ktorý si písal tento denník sa to nikdy nedozvie. -

Keby som sa nebol zaoberal Voldemortom, myslím, že by som mohol byť dobrý v elixíroch.

Pán profesor, viete, že som bol skoro zatriedený do Slizolinu? Čo ak by som bol? Bolo by to zlé?

Moja fakulta, Potter? -

Klobúk povedal, že by som mohol byť v Slizoline slávny. Asi by som nemal Rona ako priateľa, ale možno by ma Hermiona ešte mala rada.

Malfoy. Draco. Možno by som bol kamarát s Dracom. Dudleyho hlúpy priateľ, Piers... on by mohol byť mladým Smrťožrútom. Je zlý. Nejako... Draco je snobský hlupák, ale nemyslím si, že je zlý. Chlapče, dúfam, že to Ron nikdy nebude čítať. Proste by sa stal náhradou.

Čomu by ste bol rád, profesor?

Veľmi dobrá otázka, Potter. Chcel by som vedieť o vašej situácii doma. Možno by som mal viac slobody ako sa k vám správať, než som mal. Ľutujem to. Veľmi. Teraz sa bojím, že jedného dňa, keď znovu zostarnete, že budete počuť príbehy o tom, ako ste mnou boli vychovávaný. Okrem toho, aj keby ste stratili priateľstvo pána Weasleyho, mali by ste ho, a to nielen spojencov, ale aj priateľov, v Slizoline. –

Zaujímalo by ma... keď znova vyrastiem a pôjdem opäť do Rokfortu, či budem ešte v Chrabromile? Myslím, že by som radšej nemal byť.

_-Why?_

Môj elixír je hotový.

Myslím, že sa z toho trochu hystericky smejem.

Dúfam, že ma moja teta Petúnia nezabije.

Idem to skúsiť a spať.Last night as I set my cauldron to simmering, I thought I was hallucinating at first.(Drawing of a detailed hand, a bit too thin. Red ink surrounds the hand.)NENESKI'm going to try and

(A very detailed drawing of Lily Evans takes up the rest of the page. It's beautiful, except for the fact that Voldemort stands behind her, his arm around her waist.)NESKÔR

(Veľmi podrobný nákres Lily Evansovej zaberajúci zvyšok stránky. Je to krásne, až na to, že za ňou stojí Voldemort, objíma ju okolo pása)

Vedel som, že som už nemal spať!

Nikdy by som nečakal, že by sa niekomu inému podelil o nočné mory, ktoré mám. Prečo ma mrzí, že ste mali takéto obrazy vo vašej hlave naozaj nedokážem vysvetliť. Možno empatia. Nikto, Potter, ani ja, by sme nemali mať myseľ rozorvanú takými príšernými obrazmi. –

Teraz vám sľubujem, Potter, že dieťa, ktorým ste nikdy nebude musieť trpieť takýmito nočnými morami. Ak by mal mať Harry nočné mory, budem po jeho boku. Už nikdy sa nebudete báť. –

Už som nechcel písať do tohto denníka, ale musím napísať nejaké dôležité veci, len pre istotu.

Ak to niekto nájde a teta Petúnia nespálila všetky moje veci, môže niekto dať môj Guľový blesk Ronovi? Ron vie, že mi ho dal Sirius a vie, čo to pre mňa znamená. Naozaj si zaslúži dobrú metlu.

Potom, môžete dať všetky moje knihy Hermione? Je to trochu divné, ale myslím si, že má rada moje staré učebnice, takže sa uistite, že ich tiež dostane.

Nestarám sa o svoje oblečenie.

Neviditeľný plášť. Časť zo mňa ho chce dať inému nezbedníkovi, ale musím byť úplne úprimný, nedalo mi to nič iné, než problémy. Viem, že nemôže byť spálený. Snažil som sa ho spáliť pred niekoľkými dňami- Akokoľvek, kto nájde plášť, mali by ste ho dať do môjho trezoru v Gringottbanke.

(Pripojená malá obálka s malým kľúčom vo vnútri.)

Môj prútik. Prial by som si, aby som ho mohol dať Dumbledorovi, ale on umiera a ja si myslím, že by na mňa zabudol. Nedivím sa vám, profesor Dumbledore. Máte toľko na práci. Hermiona mi napísala a povedala, že je to len masívna rošáda o tom, že Fuge je Smrťožrút a všetkým. Len dúfam, že keď si na mňa spomeniete, že ma dáte, pretože budem omladnutý, niekomu naozaj dobrému. Niekomu, kto môže skutočne milovať. Rád by som to takto, pane.

Ktokoľvek nájde moje veci, ak nájdete zložený kus pergamenu, dajte ho Remusovi,

Mám ten pergamen, Potter. Spoznal som ho. Je to ten pergamen, ktorý sa ma nebál urážať. Ak vám to nevadí, nedám ho hneď vlkodlakovi. –

(A drawing of Hedwig. There is writing beneath the drawing.) (Výkres Hedvigy. Pod kresbou je text.)

Hedviga, myslím, že zmizla po tom, čo mi priniesla poslednú z prísad. Môže ju niekto nájsť a postarať sa o ňu? Neviem, či ma bude chcieť potom, čo som si zobral elixír.

Pripútanie je na celý život, Potter. Som si istý, že vaša sova je v Sovinci. Nájdem ju, takže sa o ňu nemusíte viac starať –

Profesor Snape, budete sa pravdepodobne na mňa hnevať, ale ja stále dúfam, že malá časť z vás, časť, ktorá dôveruje Dumbledorovi, je tak trochu zaujatá týmto elixírom. Takže nemusíte hľadať, je to tzv. Druhá šanca.

Kniha hovorí, že neexistuje žiadny spôsob, ako to zvrátiť. Viem, že si asi myslíte, že toto je tá najhlúpejšia vec, akú som kedy urobil, ale ja chcem druhú šancu, aj keď moja teta konečne uskutoční svoju hrozbu, že sa ma zbaví.

Nie, Potter. Nemyslím, si, že to, čo ste urobil, je hlúpe. Verte mi, ja to chápem. –

Pán profesor, ja viem, že ste mi pomohol s turnajom. Vďaka za to, že ma udržujete nažive. Nazvite ma tupohlavým Chrabromilčanom, ak chcete, ale myslím si, že ma nie tak celkom nenávidíte, pretože ste mi vždy zachránil kožu. Zaujímalo by ma teraz, či som nemal len nechať Rokfortský klobúk, aby ma dal do Slizolinu.


End file.
